


Deep Faded Paws

by Brambala



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Beorn's House, Between The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Feels, Friendship/Love, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:58:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brambala/pseuds/Brambala
Summary: In the still of the night orcs hunt a young woman that found shelter in Beorn's realm. Who was this strange giant in the wild? And who was that little runaway?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfiction, inspired by Tolkien's universe of middleearth. I do not own any of the chars. All characters belong to their original author & owner. I do not earn any money, I`m just telling a story. Thank you.
> 
> I posted this once on Fanfiction.net but never completed it while typing there. So, gimme some time. haha

**Deep Faded Paws**

**~ Prologue ~**

 

It was a cold but starry night. The snow lay high and reflected the little light of the stars above perfectly. Everywhere in the forest were soft noises and sounds of hungry elk herds and other animals surrounding her.

In a big house, close to a big tree was a little light gleaming. Grey smoke came from it's chimney. Surrounded by palisades with a big gate as an entrance. This house didn't look like any other she had seen before. Snow lay on the wide roof that almost touched the ground. It was a long building but it seemed cozy and inviting. Thoughts Jova lost when the sound of distant howling caught her attention and revived her fear. It was no wolf or any other common animal that made such noise.

  
She faced the house and the Snow covered plains ahead. She wouldn't have any chance to find any cover or hide.

'Let's go!'

She thought and took a deep Breath before she moved out of the forest down into the waist high snow to fight her way through the ice cold white.

 

The barks and howls drew closer with every footstep she managed to pass the highlands. When Jova finally stood in the open gate she turned to face the place she stood before. Where she had been standing five wargs were now staring at her with their riders on top holding blades, torches and daggers in their hands. Their eyes were piercing her, and she froze to the spot.

  
Endless horror crawled up her neck until they suddenly left and disappeared in the darkness of the forest.

Jova sighed in Relief not thinking about 'why' they didn't came for her, but what a lucky girl she actually was. She was watching her breath in the cold air. Leaning at the gate she realized that it wasn't closed or locked. Curious she slipped inside and everything remained quiet around her.  


Only the sound of her shoes in the snow filled the air. Close to the big house with the stone walls a stable for hens, covered beehives and a hayshed appeared infront of her but the only light came from that strange house.

Jova made her way to the huge front door and knocked twice. Some snow dropped from her skirts but there was no reply. Again she knocked at the wooden door.

Silence.

Not a single noise came from the inside.

Jova felt cold and exhausted.

 

All night she had been walking through mirkwood, escaped giant spider hatchlings and orcs. She went around the house and tried to catch a sight of the inside. There was a cozy fire in a big fireplace next to a big desk. But noone inside. Jova didn't want to wait for an invitation. She was already freezing and hungry and still scared.

With a creeking noise she entered the lonesome but inviting house. Jova stepped into a big hall. A stable at the end of it gave shelter for a highland cow and some sheep and goats. The smell of hay, wood and fire welcomed her.

"H-Hello?"

She asked with a shaky voice and closed the heavy wooden door behind her. Only the fire gave her a respond with it's cracking noises. She looked around and gasped. Everywhere her eyes found beautiful carvings. Symbols, animals, even plants! This was magical sight. Shadows danced along the walls and seemed to revive the figures on a small desk next to a giant chessboard, a board like her parents used to have one.

She touched a wooden bear's face carved into a plank close to the wall. Just by now she noticed how big everything was. The furniture was twice as normal sized. And in a corner some pillows and blankets lay in a cove in the stonewall. Even mugs and candles were quite big. Jova warmed herself up, standing close to the fireplace, watching the flames. She smiled to herself. Finally warm. Another room caught her attention and she went to the door and opened it.

_"I'm sorry to intrude and disturb you but-"_

The room was cold and dark. A wonderful huge bed with many pillows and woolen blankets made her smile. Just what she needed.. She put her coat and bag to the side and moved under the blankets. She sighed and fell asleep immediately. In the morning she would leave before her unknown host would return. Hopefully he will forgive her.


	2. Chapter 1 - Beorn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fanfiction, inspired by Tolkien's universe of middleearth. I do not own any of the chars. All characters belong to their original author & owner. I do not earn any money, I`m just telling a story. Thank you.
> 
> I posted this once on Fanfiction.net but never completed it while typing there. So, gimme some time. haha

**Deep Faded Paws**

**~ Chapter 1 ~**

**Beorn**

 

Jova woke up when the door slammed back into it`s lock. She sat up and it took her a while to realize where she was. The winter sun was about to rise, a peek out of the small window and the sound of footsteps near by let fear grew in her.

She held her breath when the noise stopped, her unknown host stood silent. Who ever it was, she would have to explain herself and of course excuse herself. Jova's eyes were set on the heavy wooden door of the bedroom. Every muscle tense and ready to let her escape quickly out of the house. Suddenly the sound of heavy footsteps could be heard again.

Hasty she got out of bed and dressed, case she would have to flee from that stranger, just like she had to the past night from the orc pack.

She peeked out of the bedroom. The great hall was still enlightened by the fireplace. But the rising sun gave it a friendly touch, shining through the dusty, small windows. Jova made a careful step out of the bedroom when a gruff, deep voice asked her rude "Who are you?".

Jova almost jumped in her surprise. Finally she faced the man who scared her to death but his appearance didn't soothe her fears.

His face was strange. His nose and forehead wide and reminded her of an animal. The brown golden eyes under bushy eyebrows seemed friendly though but also diffrent from common men. Piercing her with an intense gaze. The long beard covered his jawline and cheeks but not his chin or the space between nose and lips.

 

"What do you want? Why are you here?"

 

The tall man asked and set a kettle with water over the fire. It was just then that Jova saw that his naked back was hurt. Blood streamed down his shoulder which was strange looking as his hair continued growing down his spine.

She licked over her dry lips, ignoring her shaky voice she replied "n-nothing.. I found this place, I mean your house, last night."  
Silence, and the tall grown man seemed to try to read her features while the lights of the flames were dacing on his face.

 

"May I help you?", she asked and made a step towards her host which caused him to face her with mistrust and suspicion in his eyes. He didn't want her to be here, she could feel this and his anger, though they were standing away from eachother.

 

"I don't need your help."

 

The giant sat down in a chair which was also carved with many animal figures like the rest of the furniture. Jova watched him for a moment, drying his wounds with some old peace of cloth. He seemed to relax though pain crossed his face for a second and gave the young woman a little impression of his .. fangs? His teeth were little diffrent but they matched his wild appearance.

 

"Please.. I'm good at herbalism and aid..." She hesitated but then she decided to help him: she put her stuff aside and stepped closer. carefully she stepped closer.

 

The giant didn't react. His face hidden below a hand, leaning to his left elbow because of the painful wounds on his back. When he felt a warm and wet cloth on his skin his back stiffened. It was a sting like feeling. He wanted to scream at the strange, young woman but he only managed to gritt his teeth and oppressed his growl.

 

"My name is Jova. I am sorry to disturb you and.. for invading your home, but Orcs have been hunting me last night.. I didn't know where to run to and your house was close...- May I ask for your name, sir?"

  
Jova cleaned his wounds confidently looking at her host though she was scared and nervous to be close to him. He was a very impressive stature and propably a strong man. This house had safed her life and she wanted to help him in return. Tired and hurt by the deep cuts on his back, he finally gave into her kindness and even relaxed slightly by her caring touch.

 

"Beorn.", He replied without lifting his head from the hand covering his forehead. The strange young woman prepared some kind of ointment after washing off the blood with the things she brought with her, which were quite old and propably things her family had made or traded long time ago. He saw a small kettle and a wooden spoon bound to her packaged stuff too.

  
"That is a strange name... Though it sounds nice."

 

Jova continued her polite, small conversation with the hurt stranger of which she had highly respect. The cuts and wounds had destroyed the skin of his back. The hair growing down his spine was soft and thick. Like the mane of a horse. But the new wounds definitely must have been painful for him. Jova's green eyes discovered much more: Under the fresh flesh wounds were several more. Old scars some thick and shaded, some small and white were spread all over his shoulders and back. She was shocked that just somebody could carry so many scars.

  
Beorn mumbled the word 'meaning' and 'bear' and moved a bit so she could complete her aiding help. He clearly didn't like strangers. Especially curious ones were annoying him. The less she knew about him and his home, the better. It was already hard work to defend his lands without nosy and chatty women around. Jova finished her work and stood by the fireplace. Everything was bigger than humans usually built. Even the wild looking man sitting infront of her. But his grumbling mood let her feel insecure and she believed to stay here she must signalize him to be trustworthy.

 

"I was travelling west when they.. followed my trace, to the border of mirkwood. I barely made my way to your house. I -", She stopped packing her stuff for a moment, as she realized that she had been rude and offending towards him.

 

"..I Saw lights. I'm sorry for entering your home, it's just.. I was cold.. and tired. And scared by the orcs. Thank you.."

 

Beorn didn't move and kept watching her as she spoke. He leaned forward onto his legs and eyed her. Beorn knew when humans were lying. They were mizerable liars like dwarves. Jova was not lying to him though, so He noded in acceptance of her excuse.

 

"You will get rid of me in a few minutes, just got to pack up these", She continued to grab her stuff With a nervous little smile on her lips. His calm silence and the piercing sight let her shudder in discomfort.

  
"They will be waiting for you.", He said with his husky voice in a way that let Jova look up from her backpack.

  
"D-do you think so..?"

 

" It's the way they hunt. Like starving monsters.."

  
Jova's hand was trembling, and she looked at him in terror. "What am I supposed to do?", she almost whispered. Beorn remained calm and tried to reach over his shoulder and tap his back, holding a finger under his nose afterwards. The ointment was smelling gross and made his flesh feel numb. The skin on his nose riffled and he gazed back at her.

"Would you mind if I stay here? Just two days. Until they give up on me?", Jova feared this man but she was horrorfied by the orcs and wargs. The yellow-brown eyes met hers. "Two days?" in a suspicous tone he replied and Jova nodded.

"Right when they leave I am on the road again, I promise, Master Beorn.", He noded and watched the flames for a few moments while he rubbed his fingers to get rid of that ointment.

  
"I live with some friends... Do not harm them, or else you'll regret it.", He got up and walked over to the cozy bedroom, he was tired. The man looked like he had a very hard life out here, not just because of the wounds. Jova noded and her eyes followed him until he disappeared in the dark chamber.

She took a deep breath and stroke her dark curly hair behind her ear and began to pack her stuff. Jova did not want to stay here any longer than she had to. This place was strange, like a new world, and the size of everything around made her feel even less meaning than she actually was as an unmarried woman without a supporting and loving family. In Rohan things were different. Women like her even got a horse and sword! At least that's what she's been told. For a moment she was wondering where Beorn got the scars and cuts from. Maybe he had fought some Orcs?

It remained quiet in the halls.

Jova sat down in the alcove and looked out of the small, round window. The snow now covered the yard completely. She was wondering how it would look like in summer?

Soon a deep but noisy snore came from the bedroom and Jova smirked amused. Beorn was no threat, was he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this once on Fanfiction.net but never completed it while typing there. So, gimme some time. haha
> 
> What do you think?

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this once on Fanfiction.net but never completed it while typing there. So, gimme some time. haha


End file.
